Book
Book ' is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the season 1, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle For Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only earned 8 votes and was ineligible to join. In the voting for characters to participate in Battle for Dream Island Again, she earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at the beginning but because of absentees she made it through. She also freezes anybody that says "well read" in front of her. Character Summary 'Battle for Dream Island The Reveal Book appears as Recommended Character and it is revealed to be one out of 30 selected recommended characters had a chance to join the competition Reveal Novum Book obtains only eleven votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of 'dictionary' (which is her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. 'Battle for Dream Island Again' Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know When the results are shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even as the top of people who did not get in with 295 votes for her. However, because of the absence of Leafy, Flower and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face with 291 and 292 votes respectively. When requested that they split into two teams Book joins the left team. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right leading to Book joining the right team and remains on the team. Her team wins the challenge. Get Digging While Book is riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin and Spongy, Book is chased by Evil Leafy when Gelatin pushes her along with Ice Cube and Spongy. Get in the van Book is one of the members of Team NO-NAME (a conjectural name of her team; the team is nameless) to switch teams. She recommends to call the team 'Freedom' but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, so they should be called FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a match stick factory, Match could slap Book. Voting History Trivia *Book's original name is Dictionary. Her name is changed to Book in season 2, although it is never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic molecules. **Ice cube: can shatter *Book also has a chance of joining Inanimate Insanity, but once again failed to join. *Book is not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called well-read, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book has a kill count of 1. She kills Tennis Ball in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book, along with Ice Cube have been terrorized twice by Evil Leafy. *Book is the only contestant with arms to be chased by Evil Leafy. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, or an HPHPRCC Manual. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so i can look it up, Let's see... According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". *So far Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, and a HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual. *Book is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. Gallery Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png Book 10.png|The old look of Book. Dictionary 2.png Book 3.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 5.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png Book 20.png Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 14.png Book 13.png Book 12.png Book 11.png Book Icon.png Book 15.png ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Book and Ice Cube Book in the van.PNG book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA wiki wiinneerr.jpg|Book Freezing Firey Lol.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.49.57 PM.png|"Dream Island?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Book in BFDI's third anniversary. Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG|Book, along with Ruby, is running away from Evil Leafy Book Jump.png Book Dead.png bookpng.png|the diccionary stand in elemination the Reveal Novum Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|GET escape book go go in evil leafy ﻿ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestant In BFDI(A) Series Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Book